You are the divine person who brought colors (Zen x Yoosung)
by janechauvn
Summary: Well Basically a Mystic Messenger char x char fan fiction, or to put it simple, a male x male one, if you don't like reading such genre, I recommend leaving now :3 This is a fanfic about Zen and Yoosung's back story, and is just purely fan made Since they are no popular couple, I might just gonna write this as a no-smut book.. I think it is better that way too :')
1. Is that another sun!

Is that another sun?!

'Chemistry book, Literature, homework papers, notebook, stick notes, pencil case, water,...' Holding the school bag close to his chest, the brown-haired boy carefully checking all his stuff before leaving for school.  
'All I need is here already'. He lifted up his wrist to look at the time. 'Five more minutes till 6, good.'  
'Yoosung?' His cousin-Rika called his name from the kitchen. 'Your lunch box is ready! Don't forget to bring it too!'  
'I am coming !'. He then hurried to grab the metal lunch box on the dining table and with that same rushing speed, he ran to the door, of course didn't forget to say goodbye to his cousin before closing the door and headed to the nearby bus stop.

Having settled on the bus seat, he began mumbling all the lessons he had spent his night learning yesterday while wandering his eyes around the outside view from the window. The bus slowly turned at a corner when Yoosung suddenly widened his eyes and his mumblings stopped all at once.

A person riding a black and super cool motorbike with perfect gesture, body and such handsome face, followed by several older dudes, all dressed in dark and punk clothes, appeared in his sight out of nowhere and the first thought came into the small boy's mind when he saw that silver ponytail flying in the flow of wind, the only thing felt like shining in the area was:  
 _ **'Is**_ _ **that**_ _ **another**_ _ **sun?!'**_  
And for the answer, he rubbed his eyes quickly to make sure that he wasn't deluding himself. But as soon as he got his hands off his eyes, that beautiful figure had already disappeared, as fast as how he appeared for the first time and confused the high school boy's flow of thoughts...  
-To be continue-


	2. Unexpected

Apart from all the noises and distractions in the surroundings, the high school boy with nutshell-colored hair still didn't leave his eyes from the book for a second. However, he wasn't really concentrating on the book's contents. All he cared about was the image of a tall male and silver ponytail from earlier.  
He shuddered as he felt something suddenly touched his shoulder.  
'Wha-!?' He instinctively turned around to see the person behind him  
'Yoosung! It is already time to go home!'  
It was his teacher.  
'Oh?' His eyes quickly glanced at the watch and then looked at the darkening sky outside 'It really is.'  
Having said so, he stood up, put back his book into the backpack and said goodbye to his teacher.

He walked alone on a small road, which was only brighten up dimly by the old streetlights. His footsteps echoed throughout the space and the wind blew gently, but was cold enough to give the boy shivers down his spine. The last bus had surely left ages ago during the time when he was still drowning himself in thoughts of the beautiful white-haired stranger.  
'Hey kiddo! Where do you think you are going?'  
Several heavy footsteps were heard after that charming voice, a gang of young adults walked out from a corner in the dark and slowly blocked his way by standing in a circle, whose center was Yoosung with his gaze still fixed on the ground.  
Noticing that the small boy didn't reply nor dare to look at the speaker, he quickly assumed that the boy was dead scared and started talking straight into the point.  
'Give me all your money kiddo' The voice stopped for a second or two before continued 'Or else we will have to teach you some painful lessons of life'.

The high school boy still didn't lift up his head, making the atmosphere of the area around him became more intense and the bullies started to lose their short-lived patience. A guy from the gang, who must have reached his limit of waiting, walked to Yoosung in the center and furiously kicked his stomach, causing the small one to fall over on the ground with a face squeezed by pain.

'Uggn' Yoosung put his hand on his stomach and little by little sat up on the ground. He tried crawling to stand up but the kick was so strong that all of his attempts failed. His eyes were full of tears and finally lifted his face up to look at the guy. Unexpectedly, the man who attacked him earlier felt like his heart was being twisted as soon as his eyes meet the other's. His angry face expression loosed a bit but immediately went back to its furious form.  
'Don't you dare give us that look! You wouldn't have been like this if you listened and did as what we said!' The man shouted.

Yoosung still sitting there on the ground, trying to see through his blurry vision, but all he could see was just a shade of silver.  
'Zen, don't waste more time talking to him, if he doesn't give it to us, then we will take it from him.' A male said.  
Immediately, the guys who were standing behind Yoosung rushed to him and grabbed his backpack. The young boy was taken aback by the sudden actions and quickly protested. He reached out his hands trying to take his backpack, at the same time struggling with the pain spiking from the stomach.

In the chaos, the only one who did not participate was the stunning male with the ponytail shining in silver color. He silently watched every movement of the young boy in the center : he screamed, he cried, he tried hitting, he defensed, he got beat up... After managing to get what they need, the men violently threw the backpack at the weak figure who was sitting helplessly on the ground, with his tears wouldn't stop pouring, and left him there alone.

The silver-haired male turned around to give the poor boy one last look before leaving with his gang. His eyes were filled with the feeling of guilt and sorrow.  
-To be continued..?-


End file.
